


Dinner (and dessert)

by liyussi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: Kyungsoo hadn't expected a renowned food critic to walk into his restaurant that day.





	Dinner (and dessert)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tweet prompt. Thanks boo~

There weren’t many things that Kyungsoo was afraid of in his life. He had braved grueling curriculums at his culinary school, impressed the strictest of chefs with his work ethics and quality of dishes he creates. There was no reason for Kyungsoo to fear anything in terms of promise in his career—except for one thing.

 

His fear came in the shape of a man with features smoother than milk, soft eyes, and perfectly coiffed black hair. Though everything about him screamed gentle, his gaze was anything but. His blank expression gave nothing away, those ever calculating and observing eyes taking in every little detail of Kyungsoo’s new restaurant. He watched with wide eyes as a man that could either make or break his business suddenly stepped onto his premises. He rushed to the waiter manning the front entrance, standing beside the young boy with a nervous smile as he greeted his new customer.

 

“Welcome, table for one?” Kyungsoo asked as politely as he could.

 

“Yes, please.” The man answered, his voice matching the rest of his features—smooth and velvety. Kyungsoo could hardly believe such a kind looking man had managed to shut down so many starting restaurants just from a few neatly arranged words that presented gently but held a hidden venom within its meanings.

 

Kyungsoo’s biggest fear since starting his own business was called Kim Junmyeon, a renowned food critic in the world of service and cuisine. His reviews had enough weight and influence to bring a struggling establishment numbers of clientele that would otherwise be impossible in such a short time—but were also more than capable of making sure a restaurant would never be able to redeem itself if it didn’t meet the critic’s standards. Of course, the sudden appearance of such an important man would throw Kyungsoo’s mental state into a frenzy. He hadn’t expected that Junmyeon would arrive at his business so soon—he had garnered that he had at least a few more months time, seeing that he had literally just begun.

 

Looked like word spread too quickly.

 

Kyungsoo led the man to a comfortable table in the restaurant away from the windows and handed him a menu, exchanging polite niceties with the critic before getting down to business

 

“Our soups for today are karfiolleves, a paprika-spiced cauliflower soup, and palócleves, Hungarian-lamb with sour cream. As you’ll see from our menu, each main course comes with a suggested wine that the chef feels best fits the meal to further your experience and enhance the taste.” Kyungsoo explained. Junmyeon eyed the menu with a narrowed gaze. Kyungsoo was sure it wasn’t the first time the man had seen such a set up—but surely it wouldn’t warrant a bad review, right? Even if his setup wasn’t creative, Kyungsoo tried his best to make up for that lack in the quality of food he brought to his restaurant—a taste most people wouldn’t experience unless they were outside of Korea.

 

“Karfiolleves and palócleves? Hungarian themed soup today?” Junmyeon asked instead as he closed the menu. He glanced up to meet eyes with Kyungsoo, making the younger swallow hard.

 

“That was the idea, yes.” Kyungsoo confirmed stiffly.

 

“Interesting,” Junmyeon said, but didn’t comment anything further on it. He leaned back in his seat. “I’d like your best meal then.”

 

“Pardon me?” Kyungsoo nearly squeaked out after a moment of hesitation.

 

“I want what you would consider is your best meal, Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the sudden direct address. “I know you’re the owner and main chef here. I’m interested in what you have to offer, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of—of course.” Kyungsoo managed to get out once his shock had subsided. “Will you be interested in wine today then?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The chef grabbed the menu with a bow and quickly went on his way, entering the kitchen in a blaze. He began directing the line to begin prep, Kyungsoo taking the lead in cooking himself in order to assure the highest chance of absolute perfection for the critic’s dish. Even then though, what he had to offer may not be enough for the gourmet. It was no secret that Kim Junmyeon had quite the picky taste when it came down to it all, and if even one thing was wrong, that could spell the end of Kyungsoo and his business.

 

He had to do more. He had to ensure that Junmyeon would not only enjoy his food, but everything about his restaurant.

 

In no time, the critic’s food was being served, Kyungsoo bringing it out to serve it personally.

 

“Chateaubriand with a roasted porcini mushroom sauce, butter-seared asparagus, and sliced potatoes paired with a 2007 Pinot Noir.” Kyungsoo said as he poured the older man a glass of the bright wine. Junmyeon eyed the liquid swirling in his wine glass before taking an experimental sip. Kyungsoo stood waiting with bated breath, and when Junmyeon came away without a soured expression, the chef breathed an internal sigh of relief as the first hurdle was successfully crossed.

 

Watching the critic grip his knife and fork with such elegance made the man seem that much more poised—a certain subtle radiance that made him seem untouchable to the outer world. It made Kyungsoo feel that much more smaller—yet at the same time, all the more drawn in.

 

Junmyeon glanced with a raised brow, surprise etched on his expression as Kyungsoo sat across from his seat, the younger with a heart-shaped smile on his lips.

 

“How is it, Mr. Kim Junmyeon?” He couldn’t help but ask. Junmyeon seemed quite taken aback by the other’s sudden inquiry and desire to stay as well. What the man couldn’t see was how panicked the chef was internally, and perhaps for the best.

 

“It’s not offensive,” Junmyeon said, which was better than ‘disgusting’ at least. “I’m surprised you chose steak. I was expecting something more… unusual, for some reason.”

 

“I specialize in handling meat.” Kyungsoo responded without a thought and only realized how strange that sounded when the other man gave him a pointed look. “Meals like this best eaten with a partner though.” Kyungsoo tried to change the subject, but it seemed he was only working to make this exchange more suggestive than he was actually intending.

 

“Are you insinuating that you’ll be my partner for this meal then?” Junmyeon said with the first smile Kyungsoo has seen since he walked through the restaurant’s doors, seemingly playing along. It made Kyungsoo’s heart stutter for a beat, the critic’s reaction the least of his expectations.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Kyungsoo said honestly. “But what will you do after?”

 

Junmyeon sliced another piece of the soft steak and took bite, chewing thoughtfully as he kept his gaze steadily on the younger. He swallowed.

 

“If I find the meal satisfactory, I wouldn’t mind trying for dessert.” The older man said, not once his eyes trailing away from Kyungsoo. It made the chef’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He wouldn’t have been able to hide his smile even if he wanted to.

 

“I hope it leaves you wanting more then.” Kyungsoo said honestly, his own body beginning to buzz with excitement from an expectation he had not thought would occur.

 

If Junmyeon found the dinner disappointing, he did not show it. He finished his meal as well as two glasses of wine before he announced he was finished. Kyungsoo to grab him his check but was halted by a firm grip on his arm, the critic pulling him close to speak to him in a low voice, smooth tone tingling Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

“Though it’ll be dessert for me, it’ll be a full meal for you. Are you sure you want to try it?”

 

“You’re always the one critiquing people’s dishes—don’t you think it’d be interesting to switch that up?” Kyungsoo countered with a smile, trying not to show how much the other man’s voice was making his body shiver. Junmyeon responded with his own pleased expression and stood without a second thought.

 

Kyungsoo did the irresponsible thing and left the restaurant to his workers while he left his establishment with a man he only knew about through magazines and interviews. How could he resist when the renowned critic himself had responded unexpectedly forward to Kyungsoo’s unintended blunders? He hadn’t thought Junmyeon would be interested—oh how wrong he was.

 

“I’ve always wanted to approach you—to try your food,” Junmyeon said while he pushed Kyungsoo against the door of the hotel they had rented a room in. The receptionist hadn’t even batted an eye at their ruffled appearances from the car ride over.

 

“Always?” Kyungsoo questioned absentmindedly, curious how Junmyeon had known about him before their meeting in the restaurant but wildly distracted by the feel of the man’s lips leaving trails up his neck.

 

“You apprenticed for a chef of a restaurant I reviewed a while back. You were a part of the kitchen line and I had the opportunity to observe. You put such care in your work that it fascinated me—even though you burned the meat you had been cooking at the time and got such a scolding from the head chef.” Junmyeon explained as he pushed his hands under the other’s shirt, feeling the soft flesh beneath. Kyungsoo properly blushed as he was reminded of possibly the worst mistake he had made since beginning his cooking career. His blunder had cost the restaurant a star in its rating and it was no wonder Kyungsoo didn’t remember meeting Junmyeon at the time—he had pushed the traumatic experience to the back of his mind in hopes to never remember it again.

 

“Let’s not talk about such trivial things,” Kyungsoo said as he cupped the critic’s cheeks, pulling him in for a heady kiss. He heard Junmyeon groan against his lips, tongue swiping out to brush against the younger’s plush mouth. Kyungsoo lifted his arms accordingly as the elder tugged at his shirt, lifting it up and over the smaller’s head and breaking their kiss for all of two seconds before Junmyeon was diving back in, this time with fervor. He licked at Kyungsoo’s lips, coaxing them apart to slip in and press his tongue against Kyungsoo’s.

 

He gripped the younger’s hips and turned, guiding their bodies through the hotel room without breaking their lip-lock. They stepped clumsily around each other’s steps until Kyungsoo felt his legs collide against something familiarly soft. He let himself fall back when Junmyeon pushed, his body bouncing on the mattress below. Junmyeon stayed standing, using this moment to pull his own clothes off. His dark red blazer was the first to go, followed quickly by his pressed, white button shirt. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down to the man’s abs even if he wanted to.

 

He really was a whole meal.

 

Junmyeon was down over him again in moments, gentle kisses that held the promise of passion being pressed over Kyungsoo’s jawline.

 

“How do you want this?” He asked.

 

“Fuck me. Please.” Kyungsoo breathed out, his hands wandering over the expanse of the man’s warm back.

 

“Fuck—yeah, okay.” Junmyeon cursed lowly, the sound making Kyungsoo’s stomach clench in arousal. It was nice to see such a usually well-put together and clinical man succumb to something more raw and intimate. 

 

Kyungsoo busied himself with shimmying off his pants while Junmyeon fetched condoms. He returned to sit between Kyungsoo’s spread and waiting legs, running his hands over the soft skin of the thighs while he leaned down, pressing soft kisses along the younger’s stomach. Kyungsoo gripped the pillow by his head with a loud groan as he felt Junmyeon nose against his hardening cock, lips brushing torturously slow up the length. Since they hadn’t exactly been prepared for their spontaneous copulation, they had to improvise—Junmyeon pulling a lubed condom over one of his fingers before pressing it against the other’s tight entrance.

 

“Relax,” Junmyeon hummed out as he licked over Kyungsoo’s cock. The warm and wet contact made him jerk, knees lifting.

 

“You’re making me clench by doing that,” Kyungsoo blurted out with a moan, his frantic tone making Junmyeon laugh. He closed his mouth over the head of the Kyungsoo’s cock, sucking gently as he moved languidly over it. He heard Kyungsoo moan louder, legs falling open wider as the cook rode the waves of pleasure. Junmyeon kept his finger pressed against his hole, feeling the digit slowly sink in as the muscles relaxed. Once the first ring of resistance was passed, it was easy to push in from there. He sank his middle finger in knuckle deep, the press and invasion making Kyungsoo shudder.

 

“There we go,” Junmyeon said as he pulled his mouth away, wriggling his finger against the warm walls teasingly.

 

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo pleaded, too strung up and expectant to drag this out longer than necessary. His petulance made Junmyeon chuckle, the older man leaning up to give a reassuring kiss.

 

“Of course,” Junmyeon mumbled as he began thrusting his finger in and out at a quick pace, loosening the man’s entrance with one, two, and then soon, three fingers. By then, Junmyeon had Kyungsoo groaning near constantly, the younger’s low voice becoming breathless with chokes of pleasure. Junmyeon curled his fingers upwards just to see the man’s reaction and wasn’t disappointed when Kyungsoo’s eyes shut tightly and his brows knitted together tightly. His body bucked up instinctively from the press on his prostate, Kyungsoo’s plump lips falling open in silence when he suddenly gasped, finding his voice again.

 

“Fuck—fuck me—please. I’m ready, so—”

 

Junmyeon didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He pulled his fingers out and quickly opened a second condom to roll it onto his rock hard cock, worked up and weeping from their foreplay and watching Kyungsoo unravel under his hands. It was a tantalizing sight—one that Junmyeon couldn’t say no to.

 

He held the younger’s legs open by the knees, making sure Kyungsoo had a pillow comfortably under his back to help keep his hips up. He lined up the head of his length to the clenching hole, feeling the flesh give away at the slightest bit of pressure. Junmyeon bit his bottom lip and pushed, his cock meeting slight resistance at the crown but slipping in with ease once that was breached.

 

He pressed his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass, pushing in balls-deep and moaning at the tight heat while Kyungsoo’s own groan joined him from the sensation of being filled. They laid still, reveling in the feeling of each other and panting from the rising heat and blood pumping through their excited limbs. Kyungsoo was the first to move—his hands reaching up to wrap around Junmyeon’s neck while he pressed his ass down, pushing against the cock inside him. It made Junmyeon’s hips jerk, the elder getting the idea as he began slowly pulling in and out.

 

It was sinfully delightful, the drag of Junmyeon’s cock pulling against Kyungsoo’s tight walls stimulating them both. While Kyungsoo was no stranger to sex or receiving in general, it had been a while since he had last experienced this kind of pleasure. He basked in it, closed his eyes in bliss as he rode the sensation of Junmyeon’s cock dragging out only to push deep back in. It had his stomach coiling, clenching in burning arousal, as he matched his breaths with the other man’s.

 

“You feel amazing,” Junmyeon pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “Better than I imagined—much better.”

 

“You—” Kyungsoo began only to choke on his own moan. “You too—so good, so thick,”

  
“Fuck if you talk like that, I won’t be able to hold back.” Junmyeon groaned, his eyes falling closed as his hips stuttered.

 

“Don't—please don’t hold back. I don’t want you to,” Kyungsoo pulled the man closer, his heels digging into the back of the other’s thighs as he tilted his head up for a kiss. He jerked upwards when Junmyeon thrusted forward next, the force of it enough to make the bed shake.

 

Junmyeon held him still and open as he fucked into Kyungsoo, turning the younger into a moaning mess as he fucked hard and fast. Their bodies met with loud slaps, Junmyeon thrusting like he wanted to leave an imprint of his cock on the other’s yielding insides. He drank in Kyungsoo’s cries, noting which angles made him sing louder—made him feel better.

 

He had Kyungsoo partially on his side, one leg up and draped over Junmyeon’s shoulder, as the elder rammed his cock into him. Junmyeon moved a hand over the younger’s weeping cock, stroking it slowly in contrast to the pace of his hips—Kyungsoo was practically bouncing against him. The younger pulled the sheets against his face, crying into them as tears of pleasure prickled his eyes.

 

He gasped like a fish out of water, hips bucking up to escape the harsh pleasure of Junmyeon’s cock rubbing against his prostate only to find himself trapped by the hand on his cock that was steadily speeding up. He stuttered out a sob, his toes curling.

 

“Gonna come?” He heard Junmyeon ask through his own cries and Kyungsoo could only nod, unable to form words. “Me too, so close—”

 

Kyungsoo reached down to stroke his hand over Junmyeon’s thighs—a plead, a goad, to tell Junmyeon to let go—to come with him. The elder groaned louder, his pace spiking as he slammed furiously into the other’s smaller body. Kyungsoo felt his hair brush against the headboard of the bed and he pushed a hand out above him to push his body back down, properly meeting the other’s thrusts that much more. He arched and trembled, his head thrown back with a loud cry as he was stimulated from both front and back.

 

It was almost as if he could feel Junmyeon’s cock inside him throbbing—swelling and pulsing as the man got closer to his orgasm. He clenched and felt the pace hitch, wet and hot walls hugging around the thick length, before Junmyeon stilled completely. The critic had his head tossed back too, mouth open towards the ceiling as he moaned loud, his hips jerking here and there as he spilled into the condom. Kyungsoo wasn’t too far away, the hand over his cock relentless as Junmyeon jerked the younger into his climax.

 

Lines of semen streaked over the bed and on Kyungsoo’s stomach, the man gasping as he spasmed, the force of his release making his whole body wire taut. The elder’s hand didn’t stop until Kyungsoo was choking, sobbing out small, breathless pleas for him to stop.

 

They laid there panting, Junmyeon taking a moment to pull out with a hiss and roll off the condom from his sensitive dick. He tied and tossed it and promptly collapsed against the bed beside Kyungsoo.

 

“Let me treat you to a proper meal some time.” Junmyeon eventually said when he caught his breath again, pulling the blankets up to cover their quickly cooling bodies. He pulled Kyungsoo close—somewhat unexpected, considering that Kyungsoo had thought Junmyeon only saw him as a one-time fling. He sunk into the feeling of comfort though, chest warm at the thought that this could be something more.

 

“Was my food not good then?” He joked, though a part of him had a serious fear that Junmyeon had found him inadequate. He was reassured with a headshake from the other man.

 

“No, it was delicious.”

 


End file.
